


burning through summer suns

by starvels (dinosaur)



Series: continuing drabblefest [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Artist Steve Rogers, Comic Book Science, Intimacy, Multi, Trans Characters, celestials, superpowered sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur/pseuds/starvels
Summary: What Steve knows is Tony will be the death of him. What Steve knows is he doesn't care.





	burning through summer suns

**Author's Note:**

> hi my life exploded so these are belated but still coming! thanks!! 
> 
> 3/31: burning through summer suns. again, used prompt as title bc lazy lol

 

Tony can harness the power of nuclear fusion with a downward slant of their too-long lashes.

Steve watches them sleep from the window seat and thinks, C _ute_. Thinks, _we should bake this week_. Thinks, _something is wrong with the universe, but something is also right with the universe and that right is right here._

“Mmhm,” Tony mumbles, gold fingers sparking against the flame-retardant sheets.

“Shh,” Steve soothes. He follows the curve of Tony’s body with his finger from his seat. The push of power he sends, a gentling of the air into a caress is light, just enough to be tangible. He watches the blanket shift and soothe, the relaxing of Tony’s muscles follow in its wake.

Steve draws into the morning.

Tony wakes with a creaking of dimensions, stretching out their arms and looking at them unhappily.

“I’m over here,” Steve says, amused.

“Over here,” Tony nods, eyes blinking closed.

“Oh, alright,” Steve says, like it’s a trial.

He lets his drawing screen fly to the desk and winds his way through the machine parts and gently bobbing seedlings to their bed.

Splotches of silvery azure are cropping up on Tony’s naked skin. Steve smiles, feeling warm and settles in at their side Tony shifts, drapes heat and happiness along Steve’s side. He kisses their temple.

They linger, too long, wrapped up in each other and delaying the invasion of the rest of the station into their happy bubble. But eventually, Tony heaves a sigh and pats Steve's thigh and wanders out for some caffeine strips. 

Steve heaves himself after them with his own small sigh.

Midday, the station is bustling.

The halls are switched to zero-grav, so Steve uses it as an excuse to hold on to Tony from behind, hands locked in their belt-loops. The space where they touch is electrified, coalescing their combined powers.

It makes them giggly, bumping into the occasional passenger. Some of them grumble back, clicks of their translators picking up their frustration.

“Sorry,” Tony says, laughing.

Steve just smiles over Tony’s shoulders.

People eye his teeth, the star on his shoulder, the blue-easy grip his keeps on Tony’s hips, propelling them through the hall – and turn away.

 _That’s right,_ Steve thinks.

The lab is resting when they arrive. Machines blinking softly in low-power, scanners listing to their sides.

Tony pats Steve hand with an eager burning on of their own and Steve lets them go. The machines are catching onto tony’s excitement, the power that they bring with them in waves, blooming bright in the solar catchers in the corners, the petals of monitors rising from the center interface in the room.

“I think we’ll get it today,” Tony says, half to the machines waking, leaning towards them, half to Steve.

“I believe in you,” Steve says, wandering over to the decompression bay.

The door slants open, suit unfolding from its square. Steve pulls into onto himself with a twist of his power, routine, now.

This is where he goes when Tony does this. The suit doesn’t have a comm link.

“Back for end-meal?” Tony asks, as Steve’s stepping out into the air lock.

Steve taps on his chest twice, to see Tony grin and spin the flames between their fingers. The door seals. He launches into the blackness of space with a delicate backflip and imagines he can feel Tony’s delight like a sunrays across his face.

As always, he makes his way around the station. It’s part of his job, anyways, checking the flaps, testing the stress on the joints of the old gal. He’s safely griping the rail along the distal fin of the station by the time something prickles at the corner of his awareness.

He locks down the muscles in his hand as the prickle turns into a bite, into a thousand-thorned sweep across his senses, blinding him. His legs give out and the suit starts to blare a medical alert. He shunts it out of his awareness, focuses on reining in his powers, giving nothing away.  

 _It’ll end, it’ll end, it’ll end,_ Steve screams.

It does.

The probe shunts off its invasion after a minute or two or 12 and Steve drops his head to the station hull, feeling the clank distantly as his entire being throbs.

He breathes, long and hard and empty of air.

When he gets back to the lab, slower than he left, but imperceptible to Tony who is frowning, eyes distant inside a 4D display.

Steve strips out of the suit and waits.

“How did it go?” Steve manages a smile.

Tony sighs dramatically and pats the monitor bumping up against their side. “The same.  No pings, but still _it’s_ out there. Hovering. I can feel it. It’s like I’m not drawing the right kind of power. Something has to be wrong with the probe, but I can’t,” Tony hisses, hand throwing away a variable, “figure out what.”

“Nothing’s wrong with it,” Steve says, honesty slicing the back of his mouth. _I’m wrong_ , he thinks, sour dark.

“Hmm,” Tony thumbs through more results.

 “I have to go do reports,” Steve says faintly, and waits for Tony to nod before leaning over to press his lips to their temple. His skin numbs almost instantly. By the time he’s in his office though, he’s healed.

The hours pass slow, but steady. He takes mid-meal alone in his office, ignoring the rest of the officers glancing at him, tentacles slithering towards and away from him. Picking Tony up from the lab for end-meal folds the day back into brightness, their gesticulations like soothing solar flares to Steve’s bored mind.

“You’ll get it,” Steve says, in the middle of Tony’s sighs over the probes, the inexplicable mathematics that tumble out of their nimble scientist hands.

Tony lets out an irritable puff of smoke and deflates into Steve’s side.

“You’re annoyingly patient about this stuff.”

“It’s you,” Steve twines a swirl of air around his finger to call one of Tony’s curls to it. A grin presses into his shoulder.

“Well,” Tony declares, with a smacking hot hiss to Steve’s collar, “When you are all cranky over port regs next conference the station hosts, I’ll be the patient one.”

Steve squirrels away his thread of apprehension and leans back into Tony instead. “Suuure,” he draws out.

“I mean it,” Tony shoves a finger at his side and eats up the rest of their meal.

Steve watches protein bites be cooked to black oblivion as Tony shoveling spoonfuls into their mouth and carefully sets Tony’s curl back with the rest.

Night, back to their quarters.

Tony is bold, brilliant, begging to be cooled by Steve’s ice-wind touch.

Opposites.

Steve’s mouth pressed to the blue curve of Tony’s chest, his power curling, teasing at the line of Tony’s riding hard under their skin, shoving desire down their throats. Their rhythm together is graphs of starts-and-goes. Mumurations of need. Tony’s power bursting over their lips like sweet fruit, hands metal against Steve’s spine, burning through skin, through weak fragile bone right to his heart.

The peak edges closer.

“Can I –“ Steve manages, “You –“

“Oh, starlight,” Tony whispers, clutching him closer.

Precipice.

Tony’s leg secure around Steve’s hip and the very air goes molten between them, too much crossfade. Tony arches into it and cries out, dragging their power in scores across Steve’s.

Supernova.

Tony pulls the very thought from Steve’s brain with a rush of power so hot, so focused, Tony’s body, Tony’s brain, Tony’s impossible cosmic grandeur, stars in their hearts – Steve’s strength flees in its wake.

Steve gasps like death, power free flowing out of him, pleasure freezing fire from his fingertips to his lungs. The capacitors in Tony’s skin thrum, flash to brilliant light clear through Steve’s shuttered eyes. He cries out again, the sensation like Tony sticking their hands right into the meat of Steve’s being, his very self.

He gives himself to it and loses time.

Quiet blue.  

They’re laying on top of each other. Oxygen, just a chemical reaction they’re sparking at each other to start.

“You’re so,” Tony barely manages to mumble, “’Mazing.”

“Love you,” Steve rasps, pushing up on his shaking arms to ease his power away from Tony’s clinging touch, feeling out the shape of the familiar dip in his permanent reserves.

Two years, right there.

Tony’s gone rose gold all over now, content, full on Steve’s love.

Steve brushes a strand of metal filament away from their eyebrow and thinks, _Cute_.

They’re not destined to last.

Steve’s doesn’t care.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> tumblr post for this fic [[here]](https://starvels.tumblr.com/post/179281005356/). & if you're interested in winning some of my words for some real good causes, i'm participating in marvel trumps hate [[here]](https://mthofferings.tumblr.com/post/179230540506/)! <33


End file.
